Vagabounds of the Three Kingdoms
by Moon-sama
Summary: Bao Sanniang was always that type of free spirited girl, and always was quite cocky. But when she met Lianshi, her heart had begun to change course into a amazing turn of events. In this fiction, Bao and Lianshi will go on an path of becoming vagabounds and try to end the chaos themselves! [Bao x Lianshi, Yuri, Futanari. R & R and read bolds!]
1. Magical Sorcery

_**HI, HERE IS SOME WARNINGS:**_

_** CONTAINS FUTANARI, AND THIS STORY WILL HAVE IT. I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, BUT I DO.**_

_**2. I HAD RECENTLY RETURNED TO FANFICTION WRITING, SO I AM A BIT RUSTY ON SOME SHIT, AND I DO APOLOGIZE.**_

_**3. I KNOW I SUCK AT LEMONS, FORGIVE ME. I TRIED.**_

_**4. THIS STORY ISNT 100% SEXUALLY DRIVEN. SO DON'T EXPECT A FULL ON SHITRUN OF BAO DOING PEOPLE. NOPE.**_

_**5. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT WILL OCCUR IN THIS STORY, SO EXPECT THE CHARACTERS TO EVOLVE PAST THEIR CANON STATES.**_

_**6. BAO SANNIANG STARTS WITH THE IRON SPEAR AND WILL GET HER SPINNER LATER.**_

_**7. YELLOW TURBANS MAGICAL IN DW. MAGIC HAPPENS. READER HAPPI.**_

_**YOU GOOD? GOOD. **_

_**\(OUO)/ ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Bashu, especially when it was peacefully ruled under Liu Zhang. Bao Sanniang, daughter of Bao Kai was apart of this Kingdom. Her father was well-known as one of the enlisted ones under Liu Yan to defeat the Yellow Turbans. He made his fame through slaying many bandit lords that laid within Yi trying to bring down stability in Liu Zhang's Kingdom down. Bao Kai however, was recently enlisted by Liu Zhang to defeat this sorceress that was causing trouble in the northern mountains of Chengdu. It was clear she claimed herself the descendant of the "Great Teacher", Zhang Jiao. Bao Kai under order of Liu Zhang, was enlisted to deal with this infidel. Along with him, he bought Bao Sanniang, but to his distress, had to go with his rival, Zhang Ren. However, he was lucky Yan Yan was coming too or he would have punched out Zhang Ren's guts.<p>

Bao Sanniang was particularly excited since she always wanted to see a real battle. Bao was that type of girl who liked rough fighting, and such. She refused to wear armour, which was why she wore a bikini-like top with her shorts and sandals to prove how capable she is. Armed with an Iron Spear that was foraged for her, Bao was willing to come with her father and fight off this infidel once and for all. Her father was soft of concerned, but her father knows that Bao's bravery is the reason why she wanted to do this badly. She wanted to bring an end to the Chaos that had spread into her land. She didn't want the Chaos to spread into Bashu, for it was peaceful without much intervention by the other rivals such as Cao Cao or Sun Jian.

It was then she marched along her father towards the mountain to bring down the bandit that was lurking there. She was always prepared for any orders she was going to be given by her father, and oh boy, she was just ready to get into the heat of battle! She was so excited! She traveled with her father into where they had met up.

"Hmm. The path is split into three." her father said. "We'll split up. Zhang Ren cover the east, Me and Yan Yan will cover the west. Bao, you move straight ahead. I know there might be ambushes you might enjoy fighting off, but please go ahead with caution."

Bao Sanniang's face lit up after hearing her father's orders and nodded. "Don't worry! I got this!" she said with a smile. Bao defiantly was pretty direct. She wanted to make sure that she was going to make her father proud. Therefore, she begun to bolt ahead to get into battle instantly. She was pretty hyperactive when it came to battle, and of course, she wanted to indeed rush into things. She was eager, but she was pretty naive.

"There she comes!" one turban said before appearing and ambushing Bao as she smiled and laughed.  
>"Come on, this is too easy!"<p>

Bao begun to attack the bandits the strike of her spear, swiping at the bandits that were attacking her and begun to attack them one by one with her spear, sweeping away, and hacking at them. She poked them with the spear one by one and kicked a few and let loose of her spear beginning to use her fists and skills without having a weapon armed. The turbans begun to get scared of Bao's bare handed ability and begun to retreat. Bao eventually grabbed her spear and threw it at the turban who was running up the hill and grabbed her spear smiling. "Oh gosh! That was fun!" she said smiling as she saw the blood drip down and nodded before continuing up the hill.

Bao continued to run up where she stopped and observed the area. It was a bit too quiet but she heard humming. Eventually she came close and saw that there was soldiers, but they were glowing. She tried to attack them but it went through them. She became surprised before she blocked against the attacks of the phantoms. "Grah! There has to be something that is causing this!" Eventually, she saw a cauldron that was emanating. She defended herself from the attacks as she head towards it and begun to attack at it. She felt a voice that was emanating through her head though it was incomprehensible. Gosh, this woman was crazier than she thought. Maybe she really IS Zhang Jiao's student? Who knows... She destroyed the cauldron and saw a phantom trying to attack but disappeared.

"Phew!"

Bao looked around before she got out and held her spear close to her. It was clear that Bao was pretty wanderlust and explore different things. She was quite glad that she was assigned to go by herself. She always liked to walk around anyways, and not really pay attention on where she was going. But either or, she had a pretty good sense of direction. Bao took a look around as she continued on her way up, hoping no more tricks could happen. She noticed that the fortress is straight ahead, and what do you know? The defenders were ready. She begun to charge up the mountainside with her spear throwing it towards them and jumped towards it to swing around kicking them with her sandals and jumped from it to engage them with her bare fists. She was pretty good with the martial arts, as she had learned them from an Indian travelling monk, practicing the art of Kung-fu from him. It was there that her skills were pretty much matching against these guys. Some of them were frightened that she was fighting with no weapon. One tried to get her spear, and she grabbed them on the arm and glanced at them before she grabbed the spear and kicked him in the air and swatted him with the back of the spear.

"G-gyah! She's too strong!" one turban said. One of the generals came out. "What the hell is going on out- Who the hell are you?!" he said glaring at Bao. Bao smiled happily as she turned around.

"Me?~ I'm just a girl having fun out here!" she said smiling. "I'm fighting with style you see! No armour!"

Is this chick for real? The general can't believe what he was seeing! He swung his club and smirked. "Hehe. Well you came to fight with the wrong person! Now this is where you die!" he said before swinging his club towards Bao as she quickly rolled over. She dropped her spear and begun to scratch all over him and towards his armour, god damn, his armour was tough tough! But at least it got his face. "GYAH! You fool!" he pushed her back and begun to swing his club down before Bao clashed against him. She grabbed hm by the leg and begun to curl it around neck and choke it as he lost control of the club and grabbed his club as he coward and shook.

"MERCY! PLEASE MERCY!" he shouted before Bao looked at him and shrugged throwing his club off the mountain path.

"You know, your butt just got kicked, so just please run away." she said before she saw him run away and grabbed her spear and sighed.

By now, she would of saw the others, but for some reason, they weren't there when she finally reached the top. Quite strange. Maybe the turbans were stalling them more, or maybe because she was persistent enough to get up here? Bao couldn't tell, but she glanced at the door of the fortress where she finally reached. Bao knew that the doors couldn't be penetrated without a ram but she poked the door with her spear and it oddly... opened? What sort of trick was this sorceress was pulling her upon? She couldn't tell, but Bao defiantly knew that it was not such a nice trick. In fact, it was probably a mean trick! She glanced around the fortress, noticing on how empty and barren it was. She swung her spear as she glanced around. She didn't hear anything, and all she heard was faint winds. She pointed her spear around and around.

"Come on! Give up! I'm already here!" she said. "I know you'll send forth phantoms or some nasty crap like that! Just DO it already!"

There was no response at all.

Bao was beginning to get a bit more suspicious as she traveled around and twirled her spear. She was getting anxious and a bit concerned. It was weird seeing absolutely no one in here, not even one defender.

"Bao Sanniang..." a voice shimmered as she pointed her spear.

"Huh?! Who said that?!"

Out of the blue, she saw a woman with a very priestess like appearance with long hair, a yellow robe with her crown and had a staff with her. Yep, it was indeed the sorceress. "Dear Child, you had actually made it here to the fortress alive." she said with a smile.

"I don't know what you are planning, but I'm here to put an end to you!"

Apparently, Bao still won't understand. The Sorceress thought for a bit as she licked her fingers slightly and glanced at her. "You don't understand, child. I do not wish to fight you. It's worthless to kill someone with such... hmmm... marvelous skill." she said with a slight smile on her lips.

Bao raised a brow. "Eh?! What the hell do you mean? You're just doing this to distract me, aren't you?!"

The Sorceress shook her head and giggled. "Apparently, you misunderstand me! I preach master Zhang Jue's teachings of the Way of Peace, but it does not stop me from... taking an interest with you..." she said thinking for a bit. "I'll make you a deal, if you are willing to listen."

Bao raised her brow and sighed. "Fine. But if this deal involves me defecting to the Yellow Turbans with brainwashing, I ain't doin' it and gonna kill you in the process!" she pouted.

"Oh no no no no, my dear girl. That is not what I mean at all." she said with a smile. She came close to her with a jingle emating from her crotch. "You see, I was hmm... had been stricken with some sort of curse. Let's just say, that during my practices of magic, it grew on me."

Bao was getting suspicious of the jingling sound emanating from the sorceress' crotch. She tilted her head in suspicion. "What the hell is going on down there?!" she glanced at her crotch. "Last time I checked, the heavy sound of rings and chains came from the top!"

The sorceress shook her head. "Oh no, this is indeed the curse." she said rubbing at the area of her curse.

"Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it?!" Bao gripped the spear harder.

The sorceress placed her staff into the dirt as she glanced at her holding the support of her robe area and smiled. "I want you to alieve of it." she said in a bit of a whisper. "Don't worry dear, I promise it's not going to kill you."

Bao saw her place her staff on the ground but taking off her robe. Bao blushed slightly hearing that and felt a bit easier with the spear. "Alieve wha-"

Off the robe came slightly as she saw a thing appear from it and saw her rubbing it. Bao was surprised and gasped. "No... no way. How do you even-" she shook her head. Magically of course! It was magically implemented into her, but it looked so all natural, as if she was born like this! She glanced at her eyes letting go of her spear and thought for a bit glancing at it coming closer. The sorceress smiled even more. "Do you think you can do it Bao?" she said.

Bao came close to her and glanced at it for a bit, thinking about it. "Yeah... I think I can do it." she said getting down on her knees and rubbing it slightly. She heard the slight jingle from her ballsack and was confused. "Why does it do that?" she asked cupping them.

A moan emanated from the sorceress as she felt them being cupped and smiled. "It was apart of the curse. I don't know why." she said. Bao thought for a moment before she looked around and leaned back. She took off her sandals and got a bit closer to the sorceress and stroked the sorceress' member with her sole. She glanced at how large it was getting and gasped. "Wow..." she said amazed before she placed the second foot on there and begun to rub it, smiling. The sorceress moaned as she grasped her breast and panted. "Y-yes child, like that..." she moaned.

Bao smiled as she continued to rub against her with her feet and smiled a bit more grasping the floor. "You know, you aren't that bad of a person as they make out to be." she said smiling. The sorceress grasped her breast and groaned. She nodded but couldn't talk due to her just doing this. Eventually, she smiled as she saw her come closer to her and took off her shorts a bit. She came in close as she kissed one foot making Bao blush and smile and saw her come upon her. "Mngh... Bao, I really need this from you..." she said rubbing her member. Bao nodded. Alright, but be careful, she said lowering her green panties a bit and rubbed her clit. "Just be real careful." Within like that, Bao felt it enter inside of her as she panted and groaned a bit. "Hnngh..." she moaned as she felt the sorceress' member enter inside of her body. Bao gasped as she felt her bucking against her and thrusting into her. Bao held onto the sorceress moaning, biting her lip and shutting her eyes as she heard her thrusting into her with those slaps.

"Mmmnh! Oh my gosh, you are very tight down here, child." she said thrusting deeper as her balls jingled more. Bao moaned grasping her breast feeling her go faster and her breasts sway a bit from it as she closed her eyes and felt her go faster and groaned, feeling even more wet from the sound that her balls made. She shivered and felt her go faster into her as she grasped the sorceress' dress, bring it down a bit to grasp her butt. "Angh, y-yes! F-faster!" she moaned holding her panting out of her misery and shut her eyes biting her lip and groaned as she felt her bucking against her. The sorceress held the floor, thrusting far more faster than she was earlier, causing Bao to moan even louder and squeal a bit. "Hy-Nuh~" she moaned as she felt her go deeper into her.

Bao was really enjoying this! For some reason, this felt just like fighting, only she is allowing herself to loose, and oh man, it actually felt good to be the looser for once. She panted more with the sorceress. "Hngh..." the sorceress moaned as she bit her lip and panted and panted before she released with a groan and Bao gripped the floor feeling the liquid enter into her. Eventually, the two panted as the sorceress lifted Bao's slightly sleepy head and kissed her on the cheek. "wasn't that great then?" she said smiling glancing at Bao. Bao nodded and smiled as she felt her pull out and groaned.

"Y-yeah... that was amazing." she said smiling. The sorceress fixed her hair a bit.

"Now that is done, I wish for a favour from you." she said glancing at Bao's eyes. Bao nodded and smiled. "Sure! Anything you need me to do, just as long as it doesn't involve you brainwashing me." The sorceress laughed.

"No no no, dear. I ask if you may protect me from wherever I go."

Bao blinked hearing that and was confused. "Wait, what was that?" she asked in wonder tilting her head and a bit confused.

"When I was penetrating you, I casted a spell to have our souls combine into one so I may be alieved of this curse... I don't want to suffer into being killed because I just... I want you to pretty much have what I had since you seem to enjoy it much."

Bao blinked and tilted her head. She was confused, was she trying to say she combined her soul to give her the cock she had? "Are the effects immedeate?" she asked.

"No, they are not, but they will come eventually." she said smiling. "You also have my magical ability of the Way of Peace, dear."

Bao shrugged but smiled. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will! Inside of your very mind!" she said before she raised her staff. "Now, let's appear that you indeed killed me so the other apparent ones would praise you for your victory, and state that none of this ever happened." And with a magical warp, she blinked after a flash after she saw a spear fly off her hand and hitting the sorceress in the heart with her hands on the spear. Bao blinked, but the vibe inside of her told her that she haven't actually killed the real one, but just the body. Eventually from behind, met her company from below the mountain. Her father, Yan Yan and Zhang Ren ran in and laughed. "My daughter! You already did it! Well done!" he said looking at Bao and hugged her. "I knew you could do it!"

Bao smiled and nodded. "U-uh yeah! I'm sure awesome aren't I?~"

It was a few weeks since the defeat of the fortress, Bao was already off and such wanderlust in the forests of eastern Bashu heading towards the lands of Jing when she suddenly fell on the path. Her groin felt hurt and she bit her lip in pain groaning. "God damn... what the..." she gripped the dirt a bit before she felti t stop and got up before she heard a jingle and blinked. Did... did it happened to her? Bao glanced down looking beneath her shorts and blinked. It did... she looked above and snapped it back and shook her head. She continued on her way to Jing and thought about it for a bit.

"We shall defeat Liu Biao! Come on! Let us go men!" said a man with brown hair and a brown stubble with his helmet off and heard his soldiers cheer.

When Bao finally made it to Jing, she had entered Chai Shang and looked around for a bit. She had noticed that many of the soldiers had organized and such. She was wondering if there was a war happening. Eager to find out, she took a look around trying to find someone to become someone's mercenary. Hmm... but who?

Inside of the palace, there was two women whom were getting ready. One was a large breasted and voropulous woman whom was preparing whom appears to be her princess to be suited for battle. She got her into her silk clothing to ready her to go outside. "My Lady," the big breasted woman said. "You know that battle is quite dangerous. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Her lady gave a soft chuckle and looked back at her. "Of course, Lianshi!" she said towards the woman whom was Lianshi apparently. "I was always suited to do such things. If I want to surpass my father and brothers, I have to show off!"

Lianshi gave a soft chuckle of hearing that. "Of course, My Lady, you need to always show off-"

"And of course to show off to YOU, Lianshi... Especially the performances that we give eachother that no other warrior has seen. No one must know of our, "secret"" she whispered winking and smiling at Lianshi which Lianshi gave a soft giggle. "Hehe... don't worry. No one shall know. I'll keep the secret that we have a friends with benefits relationship, and you'll keep the secret that I am more of for women and not men."

"Deal, Lianshi."

With a kiss, the Princess felt like she was ready. She heard a knock on her quarters door. "By the way, my lady. Your body is beautiful as always." she said to her lady and Sun Shang smirked before rubbing her sides kissing her. "Same could be said for you-"

"Sun Shang! Come on! You're taking so long!" a young guy said outside. "Oh come on Ce! Just be a bit patient!" she said outside the door. Lianshi got up and looked at Sun Shangxiang before she bowed to get the door before holding her arm and whispering in her ear. "Next time, you may dress with me, and we'll take even longer if you wish." she said smirking looking at Lianshi.

Lianshi gladly gave a giggle and smile nodding. She opened the door and saw Sun Shangxiang leave the door. Lianshi followed after and looked at Sun Ce. "How's Lord Sun Quan holding up?" she said to him. Sun Ce laughed. "Oh, Quan? He's almost done!" he said smiling. "Why? Gonna try to hit the moves on him?"

Lianshi gave an awkward glance before Sun Shang came towards Lianshi. "Ce! Don't ask such questions to my lady guards! Jeez! You are such a pervert!~" she said with a laugh before Ce laughed with the two and Lianshi only gave a smile, an awkward one. "Well anyways, we should get moving, Father wants us to meet us outside." he said before going. "Quan, go and see if mother is ready as well." he said to his brother.

Sun Quan came out all ready. "I'm sure that mother is already ahead of us, probably waiting with father, or organizing the rest of the Wu Five." Sun Ce always dreamed of bringing back his home under his family's control. "Yeah, you're probably right! Alright, this is sweet! Mother's coming along, Sun Shangxiang is coming along, I wonder who else!"

It was there that Sun Jian had appeared, and the two men bowed. "Father!" they said. Sun Jian crossed his arms and chuckled a bit near his wife, Lady Wu. "Well, it seems that we're going to be having some more help. Some girl stated that she was interested in joining us in this fight. Hopefully, Lord Yuan Shu won't mind this."

Sun Ce rolled his eyes. "Yuan Shu won't care! As long as there is more people helping, then it's all good, yeah?"

"Ce is right father!" Sun Quan said. "Isn't that what Lord Yuan Shu wants anyways? More help?" Sun Jian gave a chuckle. "Hahaha! You are right my son, that is what he wants." he said. "What do you think, my wife?"

Lady Wu thought for a moment and nodded. "Indeed. I think she might help in our cause a bit more." Sun Jian placed his hand on her shoulder softly and smiled. "That is why i love you. Always thinking brilliantly." he said before nodding at his family.

"Right. Let's go! Say... where is Sun Yi?"

Sun Ce scratched his head for a bit and looked at Lianshi. "Shi, you said that you saw him, right?"

Lianshi thought and nodded. "Oh yes! He's actually with Cheng Pu, training his skills." she said smiling. The others nodded before they left outside.

Lianshi meanwhile felt a bit strange deep down. It was that feeling that you get when you feel lovesick. Firstly, she saw Sun Quan as a friend and not a lover. The strange tendencies of the "special treatment" that she gets from Sun Shangxiang somehow made her felt really good and warmer than what Sun Quan would have gave her. It was most strange, but it could mean that she isn't what she think she was. She always saw herself as a woman who liked men, but for some rason, women appeal to her more. Is this good, or is this bad? Sun Shangxiang came close to Lianshi and held her hand. "Lost in thought, Lianshi?" Sun Shang said with a smile glancing at her eyes. Lianshi looked in the distance for a bit.

"Do you ever get that strange feeling of where you feel that you like women more than men?... and you just see one as your best friend and not a lover?"

Sun Shang shrugged and smiled. "Probably you, but I like both." she said. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with that! I mean, you like me in that way, right?"

Lianshi blushed and smiled a bit. "I do. I do indeed like you like that." she said. Sun Shang smiled. "Friends. With Benefits. Which means that you're my friend, but we go a bit too far with our relationship, mmm?" she said smiling stroking a finger down Lianshi's arm.

"Of course." Lianshi said nodding. "It would be weird if you only saw me as a friend, for I actually habour feelings of those strange qualities to you." Sun Shang nodded and looked away. "But in the end, you are still my friend, not a lover, but a friend. I mean I alraedy have one you know!"

Lianshi nodded. "Yes, I understand" she said sighing as Sun Shang patted her arm. "There there, you'll find someone. But it's okay, for as long as we're together, you don't have to worry about what true love feels like, hmm?"

Lianshi laughed for a bit. "I suppose not." she said. She glanced at the distance."Well anyways, let's go meet up with your father, My Lady."

Lianshi wondered about this new mercenary that they had got. She glanced over at the distance where she had seen her father as they came closer. Quickly letting go of her arm, Sun Shang looked like as if they were normally walking as friends without benefits. She was handed her pike and glanced at it. She felt more of a range user and not a pike user. Even though she was the strongest lady guard, capable of holding heavier weapons, she still thought that having a faster firing weapon would fit her criteria. But no such weapon really exists, except the one that Zhuge Liang has, a crossbow that fires real rapidly, but better. She glanced over at the group and saw that there was one out-of-place... she was wearing a purple set of clothing, and saw that her scarf was also purple. When she observed her, Lianshi thought she was absolutely beautiful... Lianshi stood there for a few seconds gazing at her before she went close to her.

Bao Sanniang smiled as she was so happy that she was able to figth in Sun Jian's army against Liu Biao, but then she saw that there was someone approaching her and oh my- she... she was beautiful. And she was walking towards her. Oh gosh, oh gosh. Bao herself loved everyone, but jeez, this one was probably going to set her off or something. "Excuse me." the busty woman said. "Are you the new recruit?"

Bao tilted her head and smiled. "Nahhh~ I'm a mercenary! Who are you?" she said looking at Lianshi. "I'm Bu Lianshi, but please call me Lianshi if you wish." she said with a smile.

Bao smiled widely looking at her. "Apparently, they said that I'm in your unit! I'm Bao Sanniang~" she said with a smile. Lianshi's heart beat a bit and gasped slightly but smiled. "T-that's great! I'm happy for that!" she said. "Say, I'm heading to the blacksmith, I need to repair my pike. Do you want to come with me?"

Bao nodded. "Sure~ Let's go! I need to get a better spear anyways!"

At the blacksmith, Lianshi glanced over at the idea of possibly talking to Zhuge Liang if she ever got the chance for a possible new crossbow that fires fast. Or something like that. When she was there, she couldn't help but to look at Bao Sanniang from behind. For some reason, Bao looked extremely attractive to her in her eyes. She glanced at her looking up and down as she bit her lip and shook her head. "So... Bao..." she said with a smile on her face.

Bao turned around and looked at Lianshi. "Hmm?~ What is it Lianshi?" she said with a smile on her face trying not to look at her breasts.

"Well, where are you exactly from? Your clothing seems different."

Bao thought for a moment and smiled. "Yong'an in Yi Province~" she said with a smile. Hmm... Yong'an? So she's a Bashu girl? Interesting. She never seen anyone from Shu before.

"So you're from Shu?" she said. "Interesting... do you serve anyone?" Bao shook her head as she heard that question. "I only serve myself honestly! My father serves Liu Zhang but still!"

Interesting, so she doesn't serve anyone of importance. Lianshi blushed a bit more but smiled. "T-that's good. I never thought you would." she said as she fixed her glove. She felt very nervous considering that Bao was just this beautiful woman, but she just couldn't press out her emotions. "W-well anyways, we're going to be in a battle against Liu Biao. I hope you are ready for it."

Bao smiled and hugged Lianshi. "Yeahhhhh! We're gonna kick butt together, hmm?~" she said with a smile on her face looking up. Lianshi blushed and nodded trying to avoid the feel of Bao against her breasts but even yet, Lianshi agreed. "Y-yes. Of course."

Bao thought for a second. "Say, I was thinking, I need a new weapon, you got any suggestions?"

Lianshi thought for a moment and glanced at the weapons. She noticed that she was more of a spear wielder. She thought for a bit and thought of an idea after seeing some of the throwing knives. "What if you made something like a child's toy, so the enemy can be surprised that you are carrying it into battle?" Bao sparked up and smiled. "That's it! A Yo-Yo! A Bladed Yo-Yo!"

She suggested this idea to the blacksmith, and he was still confused about the design and concept, but he stated that he will see what he can do any asked Bao, "Come back in three weeks." THREE WEEKS?! Oh gosh, so this must mean Bao has to be in this area for three weeks. Ah well, atleast she will be able to hang with Lianshi. "Well, looks like my time here is extended~" she said smiling.

The two would then eventually wait for Lianshi's weapon to be repaired and get to know about each other some more. However, Lianshi just couldn't help it. Bao was too beautiful, and her eyes and smile made her want to do the same. Same with Bao. For some reason, Bao felt that she could get along with Lianshi, but maybe even more than just a friend. Perhaps Bao found love at last? And maybe Lianshi too? Lianshi hope that she was interested in women more, and Bao also hoped for this too.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO I'M BACK IN WRITING! SO I had decided to actually make a small lemon in there and I am sorry if it looks like shit, but I JUST came back to writing, therefore, the quality looks a bit rushed n crap, but I try not to do that. I mean, I'm not gonna rush Bao and Lianshi's relation and of course, the sexual scenes, they won't be rampant. Don't worry, this FutanariYuri Dynasty Warriors fiction will be long. I promise you. I always liked these two must underappreciated characters, and I wanted to develop their personality more!**

**I'm more than willing to do a personality for the two right now!**

**Bao Sanniang: A brave warrior by heart, and a child by personality, Bao Sanniang is the daughter of Bao Kai and the middle sister of her two other sisters. Bao Sanniang loves her father and wants to one day aspire the dream to becoming a strong warrior like him. Bao is stubborn when it comes to marriage, wanting people to fight her before she marries them. That is how she met Guan Suo! However, in this fiction, Bao isn't intersted in Guan Suo as much. **

**Lianshi: Lianshi is a very protective woman, not even so much as letting anyone approach the Princess without direct permission from her. On the battlefield she viciously defends whoever she is tasked with protecting, be it the Princess or otherwise, stubbornly risking her own life so who she's protecting doesn't have to. Lianshi openly trusts every officer in Wu, stubbornly defending them no matter what they're accused of. She cares so much for everyone in the army that she would gladly die for any of them. Lianshi shows herself as heterosexual and interested in men, however, in secret, Lianshi is actually shown that she likes women more. She gets "special treatment" from the princess from time to time, and has a slight crush on her. But when she met Bao Sanniang, that all changed. (credit to Kenjo the Lord of Lightning for 95% of the personality. It's the most accurate potrayal I can imagine of her)**

**If anyone has any suggestions, then please do leave a comment! The next one will probably be a re-write of the battle with Liu Biao. **

**SPOILER: Sun Jian will LIVE through this. :D**

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY- OH and yes, I had included some chars in here. I will tell you more detail about them upon request. (Lady Wu, Cheng Pu, Sun Yi, Bao Kai, Zhang Ren, Yan Yan... maybe the Yelow Turban Sorceress?).**

**PS: I always thought Lianshi x Sun Shangxiang was canon so... yeah.**


	2. Time Is Worth Spending

**Here you are! Chapter 2 of this glorious fic! Yes, I am rapidly writing and I wrote ****allot****! The last one was 5k words, a feat I NEVER would anticipate! But here you go! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>It would be a bit later in the afternoon where Sun Jian had begun to mobilize the troops readying them for battle. Bao was a bit disappointed her weapon would take approximately three weeks for it to be finished. However, this actually gave Bao more time to actually hang with Lianshi. She was infact, getting pretty interested with the woman. She was quite the fun to talk to. Infact, she felt like she had became even more comfortable being around her. It was pretty odd at first to think about it, but eventually the odd parts had exited the mind of Bao as she thought about it a bit more. She shrugged and smiled glancing ahead at the beautiful day that was breaking before her. She was interested to actually know more about why Sun Jian was infact going against Liu Biao. She knows that Old Man Liu Zhang's cousin was Liu Biao since she heard that many times from his mouth whenever she was dragged into meetings with her father. However, Bao was still excited. She, however, felt a bit bad that she was actually going to face against her father's lord's cousin. It was quite hard to face facts, but this was a time of Chaos. There might even be a day that Liu Zhang might have to face against one of his kin. Perhaps Liu Biao could attack Liu Zhang? Or maybe even that Liu Bei guy that was talked about allot by others? Who knows?<p>

But either or, Bao was approached by Lianshi and she turned around, smiling at the other. "Lady Sanniang, my Lady came to tell me to tell you that she wants to speak with you." she said before Bao nodded and saw Sun Shangxiang approach and smiled.

"Well, you're Bao Sanniang, right?" she said with a pretty satisfied smile. She glanced at Bao's eyes and Bao glanced back at her's.

"Yeah. I'm Bao Sanniang! I'm the one from Yi Province!~ The Lands of Liu Zhang, though the clothing isn't cream yellow like his." she said smiling. Lady Sun wrote down a few more of that onto a piece of paper that was attached to a wooden board with a quill. "Right right. Welcome to my unit!" she said with a smile. "As you may know, my unit is mostly an all female unit. Father and Mother thought it was a great idea to have an area for the ladies to equip away from the other men. These ladies are mostly of my personal guard, but you aren't a direct subordinate, rather the only subordinate that is a mercenary from another part of the land."

Bao nodded into understanding her unit. She glanced at Lianshi and back at Sun Shang with a smile. "I see! So my rank is mercenary, which means that-" Oh... so she's at the very bottom? Wow... she gave a frown into feeling what it was like to be a soldier. "Aww man..."

Sun Shang gave a laugh after a soft giggle. "Oh stop it! I didn't said you were at the bottom of my list, silly girl!" she said with a smile on her face. "You're under command of Lianshi as a Volunteer General. That's a good rank, isn't it? You get your own tent!" Bao was quite happy to actually hear that she gets her own tent, but she shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer of luxury, but I prefer to lay on the grass and eat peaches outside! I only accept shelter if the bugs want tah eat me! Which they probably will..."

Sun Shang was shocked of this act of generosity, but Lianshi rose a voice of concern. "Lady Sanniang, I think it would be best if you had your own tent. I mean, I don't want to see you get hurt before you fight, right? You need to show me how well you actually are on the battlefield!"

Bao then thought about it for a bit. She didn't want Lianshi to loose interest in her, and therefore she gave a smile and nodded. "Alright! I'll do it just for you, Lianshi!" she said with a very happy smile on her face. "Though, I am serious on the peaches stuff, I sure would like one!" she said thinking about food, since she was quite hungry from the journey. The last thing she had that was sweet was this juicy plum she saw on the way here. The only real meal she had was bread. That was pretty much it. Sun Shang looked at Bao concerned.

"You're hungry? A mere peach won't supplement your hunger! I propose to you that you should eat with the other members of my unit tonight. Besides, you might actually enjoy the comfort from your journey. Consider it my welcome gift to my unit!" Sun Shang voiced in generosity towards the hungry Bao.

"Yeahhhh... but I want something right now, and I'm tight on funds. I only have three gold on me." she said holding her stomach. Lianshi turned around to Bao and smiled, and was thinking of taking her for lunch. Yeah, that would be perfect! Maybe then she can get to know Bao much more better than she did before. After all, she wanted to know who the hell this most marvelous figure was. Well of course, she thought her lady was more beautiful, but still, Lianshi wanted to always just think about this new Sanniang girl. She wanted to see her personality open up a bit more to the rather concerned woman. She thought Bao was quite the person when a battle is mentioned, much like Ce, but a little different. She seems eager to fight and eager for many things.

"I'll take her, My Lady. I know this really good tavern that is around here that serves great food." she said to Sun Shang.

"Alright, I entrust you Lianshi. Make sure this woman's feed a proper meal, but don't let her overstuff her face. I understand that she came from a long journey, but she will be in a war soon, and on the battlefield, a good meal like tonight's, will become a luxury almost impossible to obtain."

Lianshi saluted before her lady as she glanced at Bao before she glanced back at Lianshi. Gosh, her beautiful eyes were just something that made Bao's heart slightly explode. First, the hair on Lianshi was just enough to behold. The beautiful ponytail of hers was just something that would make anyone go "wow". Secondly, the features on her- Bao blushed at the idea and smiled after turning around and smiled. Lianshi had noticed her blush and smiled nervously blushing a bit back but shook her head. "U-uh... Yes yes. There is this tavern that is in town that is rather popular. I had been in there with Lin Xianmei, one of the lady guards and we both fell in love with the food. The owner of the place is really REALLY nice, and he is probably one of the only people that I find close other than my Lord, Lord Sun Ce, Lord Sun Jian, Lord Sun Yi or Lady Wu." she stated while beginning to start walking with the other. "His baozi are absolutely tender and smooth. You'll literately fall in love with it."

Bao tilted her head a bit and looked back at Lianshi. "How's his duck and boar recipes? Are they good?" she asked looking at Lianshi. Lianshi thought about it for a moment and remembered having some of that, and then remembered eating some of his duck. "The duck is amazing. He knows how to cook meat. We sometimes call him the "Emperor of Meat" due to the fact that he literately knows everything you need to know about it. If you don't like meat, then you won't like going to where we're going to."

Bao laughed about that. "Nah! I love meat! I'll eat anything that is good and would keep me up for a while!" she said as she arrived with Lianshi towards the doors and nearly slammed into them before Lianshi held her arm out and Bao turned around before she felt the arm go down. Wow... she-she actually stopped her from hitting her head against the door! So sweet... Bao smiled sweetly at her in thanks as Lianshi begun to open the door, and Bao opening the other observing inside. She saw the place surprisingly doesn't have that much activity and was mostly quiet. Bao smiled waving at the servers and such as she entered. Heading up to the front of the area to get sorted out with seats, she glanced over at Lianshi. She got this chance to actually sit with her and talk to her! Perhaps this would be such a wonderful time to actually speak about what she probably had instore to uniting the land or something.

"So tell me, Lady Sanniang-" Bao shook her head, interrupting Lianshi. "Just Bao, Lianshi. You don't need to be so formal! We're the only two here, and meeting on non-important terms, yes?"

Lianshi gave a soft giggle. "Yes, you are quite right." she said. "But anyways, tell me, why did you exactly came here?"

Bao begun to tilt her head at the thought and looked at the ceiling and looked at the other side again and shrugged. "I don't know." she said with a giggle coming from her aswell as Lianshi. "I just felt like it." Lianshi tried to think of the proper term for this situation.

"Wanderlust?"

Bao blinked and nodded. "Yeahhh, I think you can say that!" she said.

"I figured as much."

The two were then greeted by the owner of the tavern. "Most great greetings traveler! I had never seen someone from Bashu before!" he said instantly identifying her identity. "Yes, yes, you are indeed of Bashu! You have the appearance and the accent too. I heard you talking, and it defiantly sound like it!" Bao blinked and tilted her head in confusion but nodded and smiled. "Anyways, it's great to see you. And you too, Lady Lianshi! But anyways, what can I get you two ladies today?"

Lianshi thought for a bit and smiled.

"Oh I know what you want." the owner said and whistled to his chef. "The Bashu though."

"If you can make Boar and Duck, then make it mine!" she said with a smile.

The owner nodded and went back before heading into the kitchen. Bao also waved her hand. "And serve me some wine! On the house!" she said with a smile. The owner stopped and glanced back at her. "Wait... wait wait wait, _wine?_ For such a fine young lady? Well, that's a bit strange, but I won't deny it." he said before he got one of the servants to bring some wine over to pour some for Bao. Lianshi glanced at Bao a bit concerned.

"You drink? I never thought you would." she said looking at Bao's eyes.

"Of course I drink! What do I look like, a twelve year old?"

Lianshi sighed. "People will confuse you as someone who is a young girl due to your appearance." she said looking at Bao now drinking some of the wine.

"Look Lianshi, I'm nineteen, and I think people can notice my breasts pretty well." she said glancing at her eyes. "Besides, isn't there some girls who are around my age here that are like that too?"

Lianshi thought about it, she did had a point there. She shrugged and smiled. "I suppose it doesn't matter then." she said.

About thirty minutes later, the two were in the midst of enjoying their meal. Bao giggled as she glanced at Lianshi. "You know, there was this one story that my father used to tell me of this man who went crazy because he saw a duck growing into a size of a human with a hammer hunting for him." she said. Lianshi giggled and glanced at her eyes. "Yes, I remember that story." she said recalling it. Bao tilted her head and glance at Lianshi and smiled.

"You know, you are such a great person! You are wonderful company, y'know?" she admitted to Lianshi and smiled. Lianshi blushed a bit and nodded. "Thank you very much, Bao. You are also great company. You honestly have a great personality that I like, and I respect that." she said. "Besides, you have some nice background. I never thought your older sister dreamed of becoming a carpenter. It's strange for a woman to dream of such a thing. It's odd however, that you were the only one that desperately wanted to be a warrior unlike the other two who wanted civilian jobs."

Bao nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Well, you have a point, I am the odd chicken, yes?" she said giggling. She leaned a bit back on her chair and stretched her leg against the table and placed her sandal on the table a bit and leaned back. "Yeah, pretty much I just get pretty tired of the people who say that we girls can't do such work. I most certainly can! I mean come on, I took out this Yellow Turban with just a stick attached to a sharp iron piece and my own legs!" she said commenting on that battle she had with the turban at that sorceress' stronghold.

Lianshi listened to most of it until she saw Bao raised her leg and placed it on the side of the table. Though she was not bothered by it, it bothered her that she saw some of Bao's sole. It looked sort of beautiful, and if only she slipped it off slightly, she would see her entire sole. For some reason, Lianshi liked looking at female soles, for they always looked rather attractive to her, especially her lady's. It was this weird thing she had, but still. Lianshi of course, cannot deny the legs of this woman, and how they stretched. They were truly magnificent, and monumental. However, Lianshi glanced at her face as she ate a bit more of her food. Hopefully, the owner won't get angry at Bao for having her current position, for it was slightly disrespectful, but surely, he'd understand, since she's not a woman of Jing. "Indeed. You did do such a valiant act, and I do agree that they need to change their minds on that." said Lianshi, agreeing with Bao's statement. "You did indeed swept out a band of infidels from Bashu. At least your father recognizes it, and allowed you to fight on the battlefield with him. It took my lady sometime before Lord Sun Jian accepted her as such. It was something, but it proved to him quite well. It served her well in the long run."

Bao heard Lianshi mention that and thought for a moment and fixed her hairpiece, and fixed herself, feeling her balls shake a bit. Gosh, that jingling sound can get annoying. '_Is there anyway to stop it?_' she thought, trying to speak with the sorceress. No answer, but still. Bao leaned her leg down a bit and took off her sandal boot before placing the foot against the table wall again and shrugged. "Well, boys are gonna be boys, right?" she said. "I suppose we're gonna have to live with reality, and realize that they're gonna do the same thing for a long time.

Just as Bao spoke again, Lianshi saw Bao's bare sole right infront of her eyes. She blushed a bit glancing at it, for it was just so beautifully carved just from looking at it. She saw her bend it a bit and got a bit of a better view from angle. Lianshi sighed glancing at it before she looked up and quickly tried to forget about it. "Uh- yes. Boys will be boys. But they're just gonna do things we wouldn't really expect." she said.

Bao wanted to pick her ear, but that would just expose her to being rude. She already knew she was doing a very inappropriate thing, she didn't wanted to do another. She was lucky that no one took notice or cared. Bao curled her toes on the table and drummed them against it. "So, Lianshi, what is it like being a lady guard?" she said. "I heard you and the Princess are very close~... VERY close if you get what I'm saying~"

Lianshi blushed deeply and shook her head, but saw Bao's feet drum against the table and bit her lip. "Shhh... it's a bit of a secret." she said looking around. "We do share a very close relation, but we're friends with benefits." After hearing this, Bao was shocked a bit. "Wait... you're homosexual?"

Lianshi heard that statement and thought for a while and shrugged. "I honestly do not know anymore. I feel homosexual, but I still sort of like men." she said. "Are... are you?"

Bao laughed and nodded. "Yeup! You guessed right!" she said smiling. "I am indeed homosexual. I never tell people since they always get grumpy for some reason, but I am indeed one!" Lianshi didn't even knew this until now and was slightly surprised. She glanced at Bao's eyes and didn't thought so. She turned to hope that no one else was looking at Bao's informality. Oh good... he had back turn. Maybe that was why Bao was turning around often so no one else can see that. Very very lucky indeed. She turned back around and once again blushed at Bao's fine beautiful sole and leg. She shook her haed and smiled. "That's quite a shock." she said. "I thought you were heterosexual in that matter."

Bao laughed hearing that and smiled as she lowered her leg quickly before placing back on her sandal as she saw someone turning their head. "Well, I never really thought about it, since of course, I think men deserve to fight me before I decided if I want to marry them. I'm one of those girls who want a good fight before marrying someone! So far, many had failed to even win that respect! So I had decided to just go on with girls. Besides, they're more nicer, and have prettier complexions. Men are more of friends if anything."

Lianshi could actually agree with that, seeing that she sees Sun Quan as more of a best friend rather than a lover. It was strange to her since she thought she would like him, but it turns out she didn't at all. "I can most defiantly understand that." she said. "My Lord, Sun Quan, is more of my best friend. I treat him as if he was a brother of mine rather than an actual lover. He isn't my type nor he isn't really my sort of romantic type. My lady however..." she looks around again and hope no one can hear them and leaned in closer trying not to get her breasts stuck inbetween something. "I have more of a friendship with... I think she shares some sort of a sexual relationship rather than a friendship." Bao heard that and smiled nodding. "Ohhh... I see. Defiantly can't leak it to the world!" Lianshi gave a sigh of relief. She knew she could see Bao as trustworthy. Of course, her heart seek a greater prize, which was of course, Bao herself. Lianshi giggled softly of hearing that. "That's great. I'm glad that you agree" she said smiling.

About a few minutes later, the ladies eventually finished their meal and had it all payed for. Lianshi and Bao walked out as the two smiled together. "Well that was great~" Bao said with a smile. Lianshi glanced at Bao and smiled for a bit. "It was indeed. What do you want to do now?" she asked her. Bao thought for a bit and looked at the ground. "How much do you have on you?" she asked Lianshi. Lianshi then facepalmed and forgot something. "Agh! I forgot! My lady wanted you to have some money. Here, she wanted me to give you two-hundred gold so you can get some things." she said before giving it to Bao. Bao smiled and giggled. "Aww! She's sweet isn't she? Well, in either case, send her my thanks! I have some things I need to get anyways."

Lianshi gave a nod about that and saw that Bao had her gold now and she went off to a merchant. Lianshi followed after and looked at her. "Mostly everyone is gonna have a horse. Are you going to buy one?" she asked. Bao shook her head. "Nah. I like running around! I bet I can run faster than a horse! Besides, I'm pretty stealthy~" Lianshi glanced at Bao and slightly tilted her head. "You so sure? You seem a bit loud when you walk... are you sure you aren't wearing any form of armour?"

Shit, Bao thought that sound was disguised! She glanced back at her mind glaring at the sorceress that was in her soul. '_Why didn't you tell me that the sound wouldn't be disguised?!_' she thought glancing at her. The spirit shook her head and sighed. '_There was a slight problem... I didn't knew it would do that. I'm sorry... I'll try to make the sound lower, but it won't fade completely._' she to Bao. Unbelievable.

Lianshi got a bit worried of Bao's sudden silence and just stood there. "I'm sorry... was that a bit too personal?" she said feeling embarrassed. Bao blinked and shook her head as she blinked. "Oh no no! No that was not at all! I don't know, maybe it's my jewels that do that?" she said trying to make it up that it was not her two areas down there doing that. She was lucky Lianshi didn't see any form of bulge on her yet. Lianshi nodded and sighed in relief. "Well, that's a good sign. For a minute there, I thought I've offended you or something."

Bao smiled and held her hand bringing her along to a merchant who was selling some jewels. Apparently, there was some amulets on sale that were said to enchant accuracy and make ones body stronger against attacks. She picked up a Tiger Amulet, probably something she always wanted to get. The ruby redness and such. "How much for this?" she said to the merchant. He looked at it and smiled. "Ah! I am having a sale. It's thirty gold rather than fifty!" Bao smiled as she held onto it and looked around for some other things. She glanced at some of the books... hmngh... she always wanted to see if there was any inspirational ways to improve her strength more. Bao bought a few things eventually, which were a book, a few rings and a quiver. She bought them to the merchant and payed for it all. Wow! It was all thirty six gold! Amazing! Bao thought she would spend more, but it was on sale. One hundred and sixty four gold. Still much left. Bao was thinking about some new clothes, but she was satisfied. Lianshi was going to say something but Bao shook her head. "I don't want any new clothing. I'm fine!" she said with a smile. Lianshi nodded.

"Alright then. Are you all good?

Bao glanced at her and shook her head. "Not yet, I need to get a bow." she said. Lianshi instantly heard she wanted to get a bow and took her somewhere. "Come, I'll take you to my favourite archery emporium." she said.

Lianshi loved archery, and always thought of herself as an archer rather than a warrior. She took her to this archery range where there was a few bows on sale and arrows and some fast firing crossbows, but not the ones that Lianshi wanted. Lianshi was waiting for Zhuge Liang to finish that crossbow. The hermit himself stated that he was nearly finished with it. She wondered what he was doing with that crossbow anyways. Either or, she glanced at Bao. "Are you a good archer, by any chance?" she asked Bao. Bao took a look at one of the bows and nodded. "Yeah! I've tried it before, and I'm pretty good at it!" she said with a smile. Wow. This girl was perfect at anything, of course, it was obvious since she was strong AND agile. She was amazed at that. "That's amazing." she said with a smile. "I like archery more myself. Although I can hold heavier weapons due to my strength, I like the feel from firing from a distance to provoke my enemies. After all, everyone's number one enemy is an archer."

Lianshi heard that. It was a perfect way to make people angry whenever they are attacked from a distance. She would imagine that Bao would make a wonderful ranger, since she was apparently agile, making her way all the way here. She also had the legs apparently to move pretty fast, so it would make sense. She glanced at Bao whom had the bow in her hand. "Let's go and see how good you are." she said smiling looking at her before taking a bow herself that she found nice. She wanted to buy the bow and such. "However, we gotta leave these ones here." she said trying to warn Bao not to take an unpaied item. Bao frowned on having to let go of the beautiful looking one but it's okay! She was going to buy it anyways.

About a few minutes later, Bao begun to fire an arrow towards a target before rolling and firing another arrow at a rapid pace firing a few more at the targets. Wow... Lianshi's eyes were amazed. She never seen someone fire that fast other than Huang Gai, whom was also a master archer himself and of course, the bow Princess whom was her lady. "That's amazing, Bao! I never seen someone fire that fast and rapid other than Lord Huang Gai or my Lady! You are very good at archery!" she said with a smile. Bao looked at her and smiled. "Thanks~ Watch this!" she said before she took off her sandals for a bit to jump and fired an arrow from her feet after hanging onto the beam of the top of the range firing perfectly into the target. By the great Heavens, Bao can do that?! Lianshi was beyond amazed! She saw her lady do this once as well, but Bao did that so beautifully, never before she had seen someone perfectly hit targets like that. "I...Impressive..." she said nearly speechless at Bao's performance before she saw her drop the bow and landed down on her sandals with perfect accuracy. She smile and bowed. "Thank you!" she said with a smile.

Lianshi herself begun to fire her bow at the targets. She wasn't as good as Bao, whom was an aerobatics master, but never the less can maintain her skills. She did a few flips and such, with even her large breasts can handle. Bao was impressed with her skills and smiled. "Wow! Even with your large breasts, you can still mange to do that!" she said smiling. Lianshi laughed hearing that. "Perhaps. Perhaps so." she said looknig at Bao's eyes before she saw her leaning on the pillar.

"Y'know, this can become a really great friendship, you and I... and perhaps we could be a bit more than just friends."

Lianshi's cheeks started to heat up as she heard that and bit her lip closing her eyes thinking of that. Did she really just said that? She felt so flustered upon hearing beautiful words escape Bao's mouth. She blushed so hard and bit her lip thinking of that. "Y-yes... maybe." she said before Bao glanced at her and leaned a bit feeling a bit bored. "Mngh. Should we actually go and meet up with Lady Sun?" she said glancing a bit leaning on the wooden support. Lianshi blinked and nodded before shaking her head and nodding after the lucid thought. "Y-yes, yes. Yes we should. But we should just take a rest and wait a little while, maybe continuing to practice up on our archery. It's quite relaxing actually." Bao nodded hearing that. "Yeah, we should!"

The two would eventually train until sunset where she and her got their orders to go and meet with Lady Sun. The two would eventually report in to meet with her. After all, Bao was invited to feast with the other fellow lady guards for dinner as promised. When she was there, she saw what was being served. She was actually surprised that her commander would do such generosity. Bao smiled as she begun to eat with the others and looked at them all. It was such an enjoyable time. Shame that Bao didn't wanted to join Sun Jian's forces, for she would of had a grand ol' time with everyone. But Bao didn't wanted to really be apart of anyone, therefore, that might never happen. But nevertheless, Bao had a great time. After the feast, Bao was with Lianshi and Sun Shang.

"You two seem to had a great day together!" Sun Shang said smiling at the two.

"We did, my lady! We sure did!" Bao said with a smile. Lianshi giggled. "You should of seen Bao's Archery. It might even rival your own."

Sun Shang smirked and looked at Bao. "Sounds like a challenge! Perhaps you'd like to show me tomorrow?" she said looking at her and Bao nodded. "Sure sure!"

Lady Sun yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm off to sleep like everyone else. Get some rest, for my father is going to be marching at dawn." she said. Bao smiled and nodded. "Alright! Night!" she said before she went off. "Oh! And your tent is over there!" she said pointing towards the direction Bao was heading. Lianshi glanced ahead. "She's a wonderful woman, my Lady." she said smiling as she walked back with Lady Sun.

"Is she now? Do you like her?" she said looking at Lianshi's eyes. Lianshi blushed a bit and sighed. "A little..." she admitted. Lady Sun crossed her arms and chuckled a bit. "A 'little'?" she said with a smirk on her lips. "I think it's more than just that."

Lianshi blushed a bit more as she heard that and sighed. "Alright... I like her in more ways than you can imagine. Pretty much on how I like you." she said before she came closer to Lianshi. "Is that so?" she said with a smirk. "Well, that's amazing. It seems you finally found love! For that, I am proud at you." Lianshi bit her lip and sighed. "I can't tell her yet though, it's too soon." she said looking down before she felt an arm being placed over and glanced at her eyes. "Look. She isn't gonna know until you feel it's ready, right?" she said glancing at Lianshi's expression slightly warming up. She shook her and smiled. "Don't worry about going back to your tent tonight. You can sleep with me if you so wish. I don't mind if you have your clothes off either."

Lianshi blushed hearing that but this was a complete honour to actually do this. "I'd be honoured my lady." she said with a smile, feeling very respected of hearing such things from her.

It was that nightfall that Bao and Lianshi had been thinking all night about eachother. Even as Lianshi went in the covers with her lady next to her and Bao relaxing looking at the moonlight with her leaf, the two would just keep thinking of eachother. Lianshi thinking of her embarrassing features interests that are strange to other people, and Bao thinking of if Lianshi actually likes her in more ways than just friends. Bao only hoped that she isn't going to friendzone her completely and not think of her like that at all. Bao blew the leaf away as she looked at the moon holding her belly. "I sure hope she likes me..." she said looking down at her shorts and noticed her bulge poking and is a bit confused. No... she can't think of her like that now! No no no... Bao shook her head trying not to think about it and would eventually to continue to look outside for an hour before heading into her tent to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT GUYS! That was a long time for me to write! I took nearly 3 hours in total writing this... I'm a pretty fast writer, and yes, this update was JUST frequent. I might be able to make a third chapter right after this, but don't garuntee. I have other things I gotta do too!<strong>

**Anyways enjoy!~**


	3. The Magnificent Three

Daylight was beginning to break as it begun to go over the horizon, and Lianshi awoke from her sleep from where her princess was already giving the orders. She begun to get dress in her armour and grabbed her pike before she head outside to see her lady.

"Good morning, my lady." she said towards Sun Shang. Sun Shang turned around and smiled. "Good morning to you too Lianshi!" she said with a smile and a wink. "Looking good today. Are you ready for battle?"

Lianshi giggled and gave a nod. "Naturally, my lady." she said glancing at her. Sun Shang begun to think for a bit and looked at her. "Oh that reminds me! Wake up Bao Sanniang, I need to talk to her about something." she said to her before she saluted before her lady to go and wake up Bao.

Bao meanwhile was appearing to be having a pretty nice sleep. However, thanks to a no good sorceress whom was in her soul, imbue to her, she was dreaming... rather lucid and very sexual things about her and Lianshi. The sensation made her close to waking up with her hand down at her crotch around her cock and stroked it softly, but not hard. She was woken up as she saw the bright light, placing her hand over the light and glanced forward. "Gwmagh..." she groaned.

Lianshi giggled and glanced at Bao. "Bao? Are you ready? My Lady said she need to see you." she said before she gasped. "Oh! That's right!" she quickly got up and turned around. Lianshi blushed majorly seeing Bao's nude body turning around. "I'll be waiting outside..." she said with a nervous smile on her face. Bao quickly got dressed and turned around. '_Phew._' she thought. '_She didn't see the parts you gave me. Thank goodness for that!_' The sorceress laughed a bit. '_Child, she will eventually. You would have to make love to her if you fell inlove and such!_' she said. Bao shook her head and bit her lip. '_No he-help here!_' she said as she felt a small erection beginning to emerge and shook her head trying to get the thought away as she got the shorts on. Well... at least her balls weren't jingling anymore. That's a relief.

Bao finally got dressed as she smiled and went outside to meet with her commander and her commanding officer. Bao twirled a bit as she begun to stretch in the morning sun. Sun Shang gigled seeing Bao as she looked at Lianshi. "Well, she seems ready." she said rubbing her arm. Lianshi blushed a bit but coughed. "Oh, yes yes! She is indeed ready!" she said with a smile. Bao looked at the two as she begun to stretch. "Agh..." she tried to bend her body a bit with her leg stretches. "So, when we're gonna march?"

Sun Shang looked up at the sky and thought. "In a few minutes." she said.

A few minutes had passed and indeed, everyone begun to mobilize behind Lady Sun Shang and Bao following behind Lianshi. It appears that Sun Shang was commanding lady guards and it was an all woman battalion. She didn't see one male face in the ranks, which she found interesting. Bao nonetheless, placed her hands over her head and had her spear strapped around her back. "Soooo, Lianshi!" she said with a smile coming close to Lianshi and looking at her. "Why are we attacking Liu Biao again?"

Lianshi thought for a second and remembered. "Under the order of Lord Yuan Shu." she said. "Our lord serves him and is a vassal to him. I know, it's a shame, but still. But luckily, our lord has autonomy so... he also stated that it would help us expand and him to trade with us easier. It's all political you know?"

Bao nodded and tilted her head, just listening to what Lianshi had to say about that. Apparently, it was never usually easy for a political situation to conclude. Bao of course, had to learn this about politics if she would want to one day raise an army of her own and unite the land! Of course, that won't happen anytime soon, and she won't need an army! She could probably stop the chaos on her own if she wanted to! But... she sorta wanted Lianshi to come with her. She's beautiful sure, but there was just something about that woman that made Bao feel like she could find true love from. Bao gave a sigh as she closed her eyes thinking about this and opened her eyes looking forward. She only hope that she really can help her do such a noble goal.

Lianshi blinked as she heard Bao sighed. "Bao? Are you okay?" she asked.

Bao remained silent for a few moments and blinked. "Eh? Oh I'm fine~" she said happily. She walked along the path as she hummed a tune to herself silently marching with the others. Eventually, she saw Sun Jian and the banner of his forces as they marched and marched. The soldiers were along his side as Sun Jian was going. Bao looked around and was tilting her head at the scene. She was a bit confused at this meaning. But either or, it was legitimate enough to her that it means that he will indeed give everyone the okay to charge forward. Bao proceeded to do so herself so pumped up to get into battle with Liu Biao's troops. Sun Jian quickly directed his orders.

"Huang Gai, Han Dang go to the left!" he ordered. "Sun Shang Lianshi, go to the east! Sons, Cheng Pu, Zhu Zhi and the rest of you, follow me!" the formations begun to split as they charged into the purple-yellow troops of Liu Biao. Bao quickly thrust the units that came towards the army with her spear as she had noticed they are pretty much going to take the most guarded way around. Bao quickly defended herself from one and kicked another with her leg, using both her legs and spear to kill the enemy. She felt quite pumped from doing all of this, her heart begun to beat fast in much spirit.

It was apparent that many stood in Bao's path, but it didnt matter to her. Lianshi was quite concerned as she took out her bow and quickly fired at the approaching soldiers. Bao was relieved when she saw them being shot. She turned back and smiled at Lianshi whom was there. "Thanks!" she said before she begun to press on with the unit.

Meanwhile, a concerning look was on Sun Shang's face. She saw a banner break, and that could only mean one thing. The enemy was planning an ambush. She felt extremely worried, especially when her father was involved. Sun Shang begun to slice another with her chakaram as she ordered her unit to go forward a bit more. It was already worrysome of her to leave her father out there. She already knew something bad was going to happen.

Many enemies had been slain, and of course, that would mean that they had finally reached their destination, which was a fortress that stood on the eastern side of Liu Biao's castle. As it was captured, Bao noticed something interesting. She glanced around for a bit before she glanced at her superior. "Lianshi, I think it could be an ambush. Don't you notice something strange here?" she said as Lianshi thought about it. She turned to her own superior. Sun Shang also agreed. She hauled her unit as she ordered everyone else to take out their swords and prepare for a possible ambush. Sure enough, a voice was heard.

"Ha! You fell for it!" a pirate voice said. "Rain 'em down Zhong!"

Soon enough, arrows begun to rain down into the base as ambush units appeared. Being extremely brave, Bao ran ahead despite Lianshi asking her to wait. When Bao finally got to the stand, not one arrow even hit the speed of Bao's abilities. She quickly jumped down onto the platform, where she felt her balls shake which slightly gave pain to her but still. She had to get him! The pirate guy quickly got up as he nearly got her with his chain but it was quickly knocked away by Bao's spear before he took out his sword. The older man ordered his men to continued to fire as he jumped down with his sword. "Look out Gan Ning!" he shouted as he begun to attack Bao from behind as she skillfully dodged the attack along the beam and jumped over Gan Ning's shoulders as she engaged them in a duel. Fighting against the two, she managed to strike at Gan Ning's Dao. "Gah! Huang Zhong! Help me out here!" he said as Huang Zhong begun to strike at Bao's weaker side before she held up her spear to deadlock him too and before you know it, all three were pushed away. Bao quickly regained her consciousness as she readied her spear as the other two men readied their Daos.

"Aww come on! You can do better than that!" she said pouting at the two. Gan Ning gave a chuckle. "Heh! You aren't bad! Well, ya ain't gonna stop the might of Gan Ning!" he said pridefully. "With me and Huang Zhong, we're unbeatable!"

It was before a loud grunt was heard and a roar striking down at Bao as she quickly engaged with the third man whom was gruff with a mask on attacking her. She swung her pike against his dual vogue and also got him in a deadlock, and both pushing back again.

"Wei Yan... crush Sun Jian!" Wei Yan said growled as he swung his vogue at Bao. Bao quickly backed as she got out of hte deadlock pointing her spear at the three. "This all you got?" she said smiling glancing at the three as she prepared to take on the three.

It was beginning as Wei Yan charged ahead and Bao quickly jumped and attacked Gan Ning directly as she swung her spear to make sure that Wei Yan was cleared away, and swept at Huang Zhong growling as the two engaged in a deadlock, and Bao with the favour on her side pushed him down. Atlast, the older man, and Bao were alone in battle. She glanced at Huang Zhong swinging her spear.

"Hah. You are pretty good, young lady!" he said smirking with his sword at her. "Unfortunately, this is where you die!"

Bao quickly swiped her spear as she readied to face the older veteran in a duel. She begun to attack him with her spear swipes but they were becoming more ineffective against Huang Zhong's Dao. She noticed he really had got more nasty as she quickly swipe, barely even making a dent on his face. Huang quickly took this opportunity to strike at her bra, and gosh, that already begun to show more. Glancing down, and growling, Bao glanced at him in the eyes. "Seriously?! Is that where you can strike me out of all places?!" she said growling. Huang Zhong though, gave a smirk. Damn! He got her off guard! Archers already came out as they begun to surround her. She glanced quickly at the archers. Seriously?! An ambush?! Here?!

"Hahahaha! Looks like Wu's greatest general is about to fall to her doom!" Huang Zhong triumphantly stated. Bao gripped her spear closing her eyes.

'Is... is this the end?' she thought, preparing for her doom. It was not until sounds of screaming and pain came as she opened her eyes slowly glancing up at the area Huang Zhong was, and apparently, he was gone. Bao quickly glanced around, with her breasts fleshly showing as she glanced at- Lianshi?! Bao was surprised to see her with her bow out, barefoot quickly coming down. "Bao!" she shouted as she came to her.

"L-Lianshi?!" Bao was in pure shock! Just how was Lianshi here? "Why are you out here by yourself?!"

Lianshi glanced at Bao and smiled. "I didn't wanted you killed, that's all." she said with a smile on her face, but blushing after Bao turned around. Oh gosh, she showed her breasts to her, and they were just absolutely... a sigh to behold. Glancing at her melons, she stared at Bao for a few moments as she was happy to see her there for her. They were round, and actually quite large breasts. They were the colours of ivory, and her pink nipples just fit her so perfectly. It matched her six pack so well too... But it was there Bao tilted her head. "You... you alright there Lianshi?" she said as Lianshi shook her head. "Hah! Oh! I'm fine!" she said with a nervous smile. Bao smiled glancing at her eyes. "Oh that is great! Come on! We gotta keep moving! we got the fortress, but we should continue on to reach Liu Biao!"

Luckily for them, the point was close, and as the ambush cleared off, the continued the advance. It was there that they reached a point and with the finishing of the cloth on her breasts, Bao noticed something, the banner flew off the flagpole. Oh no... this can't be good. She noticed a suspicious person in the distance. Bao quickly ran after that person. "Hey... Bao where are you going-" Lianshi couldn't believe that Bao was running again.

Bao perused the man as she got closer and closer to him. "Hey! Stop!" she shouted at him. She threw her spear at him as he quickly ran for cover and took out his sword before Bao landed infront of him and took a strike at him. Blocking, the man continued to fight Bao and eventually, his weapon was disarmed with Bao pointing her spear at him. "Please! Spare Mercy!" he said holding his hand up. "I will tell you everything you need to know!"

Bao grumbled glaring at him. "What are you doing out here? Who are you?"

The man shook a bit as he waved his hands. "I am Lu Gong... I was ordered to carry out an arrow attack on Sun Jian as he approached my Lord! I swear! I will leave!" Bao nodded as she allowed him to retreat away. However, she felt that she shouldn't of done that. Bao glanced back at Lianshi whom came close to her. "We gotta get to Lord Sun Jian and fast." she said before spurting off. Lianshi followed after.

Eventually, after a hard battle later, Liu Biao eventually was defeated falling to the blade of Sun Jian. "You are no match for the Tiger of Jiang Dong! The land of Jing is mine!" he announced to him. Liu Biao glanced back at Kuai Liang, whom was already readied with the ambush. It was then that Lu Gong appeared with a bow and fired at Sun Jian's back.

"Husband!

"Father!" his family all shouted out as Sun Ce and Lady Wu quickly ran up to Sun Jian. It was there that Liu Biao begun to make his retreat. Bao quickly made it as fast as she can but she was already too late. Damn it... she couldn't believe it... She glanced away disappointed she was able to prevent a death. Lianshi noticed the defeated Bao as she couldn't help but to sigh. However, as Bao walked away, a laugh came out from behind. It was the Tiger of Jiang Dong himself! "If you think I was dead..." he said as he got up with the two arrows not on his back, but on his shoulder pads. "You were wrong." Sun Jian took them out as he glanced at them. "Not tipped with poison? It must mean that the ploy was not complete." he said smirking. "That must mean Lord Lu Gong was not able to poison them in time..." he glanced back at his family all relieved and happy. He glanced over at Bao, having a feeling that she was the one who did something like that. He came close to her and glanced down placing his hand over her shoulder. "You are the most clever and intelligent warrior if I had ever seen one." he said. Bao's eyes widen and shook her head. "I-I am?!" she said surprised. Sun Jian let out his hearty laugh and glanced at her again.

"Of course you are!" he said. "Who wouldn't be able to do something as brave as that? You saved me from my death by Lu Gong. He was not able to poison the arrows in time!" Bao's face turned into a smile as she glanced at Lianshi. "It was all because of the help of Lianshi! She watched over me and made sure that happened!"

Sun Jian glanced at her and laughed alongside the rest of his family. It was indeed a nice victory.

However, the true victory, mostly to Lianshi, was when she saw a slice of Bao's elegant bare body for the first time. Her breasts just couldn't get out of her head now... More than ever, the urge to follow Bao was growing, and she just didn't felt like she wanted to serve Wu anymore and just want to go with Bao upon her departure. She sighed glancing away knowing this may not happen.

Later that night, songs were sung about Bao's heroic victory throughout Sun Shang's camp with a feast held by the princess herself raising her glass of wine for the great and powerful warrior in battle today. "A toast to Bao Sanniang! The fierce warrior of Bashu!" she announced as everyone took a cheer from that. Later on, Lianshi glanced at her things as she sighed glancing down at her thighs. Bao... she was just so beautiful, especially when she saw her breasts today. She only wished she saw more of her body. If only... if only she could just one day, bathe with Bao and perhaps take the advantage of seeing her entire body... maybe watch her get dressed! No... she had to... Lianshi took this opportunity as her lady was away, and no one else was looking to take a peek at what she was doing. Bao was apparently just saying good bye to everyone wishing them a great night. Good. The party was still going on, and Bao was heading to her tent. 'Easy Bu...' she breathed and begun to silently emerge from her tent. She couldn't go with her high heels on, so she went barefoot.

Lianshi saw Bao go into her tent as she was preparing to get dressed. Lianshi opened the flap slightly taking the opportunity of her not looking to get a glymph of what she looked like completely naked. Bao first took off her temporary bra as she got a tailor to work on fixing it, and soon, her back was open. But what really turned on Lianshi was when she saw her drop her shorts to see her nice and firm butt. She saw her take off her sandals and gosh, her feet were just a sight to behold, especially from behind. It would make any grown man cry! She gasped quietly getting a bit wet watching her do that- but what was-

Oh... my gosh...

As soon as she saw Bao turn around, not only she saw the breasts she saw earlier, but her crotch too... wha... was that a... Lianshi gave a quiet gasp glancing at Bao's penis as she was extremely surprised that she had one. It... it looked natural too! The slight hair around it, the way it was proportioned and it had balls! She was a full blown hermaphrodite! She knew she was one, she saw her vagina. But wow... and her legs... they were just... even more amazing up front and down to her lovely looking toes. She softly moaned glancing at Bao's greatness until Bao stopped and quickly, got out of view. Bao glanced around a bit but shrugged and yawned as she got down towards her bed, fixing her covers. Watching her even making her bed was just... remarkable. Lianshi kept glancing at her and softly whispered to herself. "Yes... spread your legs Bao... good girl... yes... a bit more..."

Perfect. She had an excellent view of Bao's anus, and her vagina. She knew for sure that she was indeed, hermaphrodite. It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder and before you know it-

"What are you doing, Lianshi?" a familiar voice as she gasped glancing to noticed it was her lady.

"M-my lady!" she said silently. Sun Shang softly smirked and giggled and held her arm. "It's alright, Lianshi... you don't have to tell me. I understand."

Lianshi was already feeling very hot from this and shivered. The princess rubbed her bodyguard's arm. "It's alright... you should get some rest though. We're going to return to Wu in triumph. Long day ahead of us tomorrow!" she said smiling.

Lianshi nodded as she got up and prepared to head back to her tent.

Meanwhile, Bao got down to her bed, hardly even noticing Lianshi at all. Just... she was glancing at her flesh breasts! Bao blushed deeply as she shook her head. "No no no... she couldn't of!" she said pouting. She laid on her bed soflty touching herself. Lianshi was just so beautiful, a beautiful woman to even glance at. Oh gosh. Bao only wished that she could do her... or something. She shivered softly as she got into the cover and begun to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back! Sorry if it took long for a new chapter! I was busy and all!<strong>

**I will hope to write chapter four soon!**


End file.
